


On the road.

by orange_crushed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just try to contain yourself when I tell you about the fiberglass dinosaurs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road.

"Big ball of string."

"I didn't ask for your fantasies," Rose giggles. "I asked where you wanted to stop."

"Can't help it if they overlap," he says. He flips the visor down, cutting the glare slightly. It doesn't do much good; they're in the middle of a desert at eleven o'clock in the morning. "Just try to contain yourself when I tell you about the fiberglass dinosaurs." Rose looks at him sideways over the tops of her sunglasses, obviously trying not to bite her lip in amusement. It fails, she bites down; he sees it and puts one hand on her thigh. "We could just pull over instead."

"Not with the lizards watching," she says.

They drive through the day and into the night, or he drives; Rose sleeps in the passenger seat with her feet up and her arms curled around her head for a pillow. He watches the headlights jolt along the road for deer and coyotes and he watches her sleep. Above them, in the perfect dark depth of the night sky, Venus burns a steady light behind the moon. The stars come out slowly, and the air smells like dust.

"Wake up, Rose," he says, when they stop. It's still early; the sky is pale in mild darkness, like tea colored by milk. She stretches her arms over her head and turns her eyes on him; they're still honeyed, moving out of dreams. He kisses her and she wriggles under him, pulling him closer by his shirtfront. It takes every ounce of his reserve to open the car door and let the overhead lights turn on. She doesn't grumble as he piles her out of the car. Much.

They take a narrow path between rock outcrops, one worn smooth by long wear, and she holds his hand- grips it in surprise when the come to the edge.

"We're-"

"I couldn't bring you here, before," he says, stumbling on that word. "You can't just land and look down, because it's not- it's not the right way to do it." He looks out past her, where light creeps above the edges of the canyon, sprays the rocks with amber warmth. "You move along the flatlands and you come here and suddenly the ground gives way and the whole earth splits in half and it's a journey, Rose, you have to come to it." She ought to be looking down but she's looking at him, now. "And if you make it-"

She doesn't say anything at all, just pulls him to her mouth and kisses him while the sun rises at its own pace. There's the sensation of vertigo and her warm breath over his chin and one heart is enough for this, it truly is; because at last it can be filled up completely.


End file.
